Estranged
by SalamanderNatsu
Summary: A Dark Prince on wrong side of law.A Girl trying to escape her past.When their worlds collide does love spark or due to her past ,the girl scared to make commitment.A mafia fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed manga artist Masashi Kishimoto . I don't own Naruto.**_

 _ **This is Sasuke x Female Naruto fanfiction. This is Alternate Universe. Characters are OOC and there were several OC's.**_

" _Hello Kurama." Speech_

' _Hopefully the furball wouldn't make much fuss about being human in this story.' Thoughts._

 ** _Konahagukure no Sato. Unknown dark alley._**

 _Footsteps echoed as a figure ran through the night. All the street lights were out making the figure illegible. Panting was heard as he kept running. Without a stop he ran and ran, looking back every other second, seeming to check something. But there was nothing behind him._

 _That didn't give any relief to him. He ran seemingly even more frightened than before._

 _He wasn't safe. He wasn't safe. He has to go, he has to run otherwise..._

 _He couldn't stop to contemplate. If he was seen he was good as dead. His body was running out of energy soon and fast. He could feel the exhaustion kicking in fast but if he stopped and was seen he would die. He wouldn't survive. But his body was betraying him, it physically couldn't_

 _He had to simply reach the safe house. He could hide out in that house and injure himself and bluff that he was injured in the shootout and no one would be none the wiser . He was the mole in their ranks leaking information stealing their weapons and drugs , without getting caught till today when he's meeting with their rivals they got whiff of it. They stormed into the warehouse and a shootout occurred and he ran covering his face before any of them could see him. The safe house was in the shadier part of the town and no one would suspect him staying there. Thinking along these lines he finally reached his safe house. Drawing heavy gulps of air he fumbled around his pockets for the keys when a person suddenly appeared and hit him with butt end of the gun rendering him unconscious._

 _When he finally regained his consciousness, he is present in a dark room, spotlighted on where he was kept tied to the chair. He groggily opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings. He was completely naked except for his underwear . Panic filled him when he finally realised that he was captured, he struggled against the tightly bound ropes with as much strength he could muster. His felt stiff all over proving that he had been held here a long time. Fear crept over him due to the unknown party which may be the syndicate he had been ratting all along or the other party who might believe that he had led them into a trap. He hoped for latter._

" _So the rat finally decided to wake up huh?" A rich baritone voice rang out of shadows as a figure stepped in to the room in which the white haired man was kept. He has long ash blonde hair which was spiky on top and ending up in a long ponytail with light blue-green eyes. He was well built tall man with strong facial features sharp cheekbones and well defined jawline. This is Inoichi Yamanaka,head of the interrogation and torture of Konaha syndicate. He was clad in a navy blue suit with plastic cover over the suit. Fear gripped the prisoner as he realised that he was discovered._

" _So this is the toy they gave us to play with huh? He doesn't look much." A sultry seductive voice came behind the prisoner. The other figure was standing next to a table where knives of many different types were present. The obviously female figure was currently running her tongue along the length of knife. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes with violet hair styled in short spiky, fanned ponytail. She was currently wearing a dark black full sleeved dress tinted slightly with blue accentuating her voluptuous curves. The woman has heart shaped face, has smoky eye makeup and wore dark red lipstick. She had large D-cup breasts with slim waist long legs and a perfect hourglass figure. She looked like a man's wet dream come true._

" _Anko, play nice we have to keep our guest comfortable. Today our work is only to extract information from the rat. Heirs' orders. 'Don't damage the prisoner. We want to play with him. Their words exactly ." the Ash blonde haired man drawled out lazily. On hearing this the woman now christened as Anko pouted muttering something about spoilsports and lazy blondes. She then grinned devilishly sending shivers down the prisoner's spine. Inwardly Inoichi felt alarm bells go inside his head but outwards he showed no emotion except for subtle raise of his eyebrows._

" _Now what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? "he asked carefully slightly afraid of the answer she would give. The grin grew wider if possible completely crushing any hopes of more time and less torture in the prisoner. She proceeded to switch on all lights in the room. The room was covered with plastic sheets all over the floor and walls. There are four surveillance cameras one in each corner of the room._

 _The girl seductively sauntered towards the prisoner moving her hips in a smooth motion, holding a small nail cutter in her hand. She traced his jawline before moving downwards and caught his right pinkie finger and drawled out "They said not to damage him, but nothing about roughing him up for a bit. Besides we have a job to complete and handsome guy here knows he gets to live as long as he had information." She then proceeded to remove the gag in his mouth and started to the interrogation._

" _I ain't telling you shit bitch."he snarled his voice throaty due to the gag "You could kill me but you'd know nothing from me."_

 _The girl smiled sadistically at him and said "Well so you want to play rough huh? This is your last chance to spill the beans, Mizuki or well I'm gonna make you scream each and every one of dirty secrets you'd been hiding from us." At his defiant stare she continued "Oh more fun for me then." Holding the nail of the pinkie finger and tugged it violently removing it completely from the finger. The scream of the prisoner rang out in the building while the woman kept the nail on the table and poured herself a glass of water._

" _Now who's the bastard you've been working for? Is it the feds or any other upcoming families. " At his defiant but crumbling stare she shrugged her shoulders before adding salt to the water and inserted the bleeding finger into it. This time the screams of agony grew louder before shouting_

" _GAATOO" he rasped out, when the finger was removed from water he continued "I have been working for Gato. "he replied._

" _Tell us since when are you began working for him and what information have you passed down from us?" she ordered forcibly. At his silence this time she took a thin pin and heated it till it got red. She reinserted the gag and placed the hot metal pin on the injured finger. As his screams are muffled by the gag, she filled the glass with less water and more salt and forced his finger back into the glass._

 _This time he couldn't hold any longer and started to spill everything he knew from the drugs he had been stealing to information he had been leaking to Gato and sometimes to the feds at Gato's commands. He said he had few accomplishes in the ranks and named all of them._

 _Inoichi was mildly surprised by few of the names and then analysed every business of Gato enterprises their worth, their strengths and weaknesses. The fucker thought of blindsiding the Konoha syndicate and occupy their territory . He was slightly frustrated that the man easily spilled the beans before realising that Anko was rubbing off him too much. He heard few scuffles from outside which is given as entire mob is present on boss orders to show the members punishment should they try to betray the syndicate. The accomplishes must have been restrained outside as the rat was naming each of them. Well the girl's training for interrogation and torture have born fruit and she didn't damage the prisoner (too much)._

 ** _Sasuke's POV_**

 _The last few months have been hectic for the family. Nobody knew how it happened but the cops have always got whiff of their shipments, there would have been heavy losses if the cops had been taken care of (read bribery). There was always deficit of supply of drugs and weaponry in shipments and if not for cross-check before the payment we would had lost many of our valued customers. This person who was doing this work was very through in covering his tracks and we were getting frustrated about lack of information. We have no enemies so it is probably the work of some of the smaller mob family who thought it was wise to take on the higher family._

 _We, The Konoha syndicate was different from other mafia families . The hierarchical status was not based on monarchy. It was actually an autocratic form on top of which major family heads are present. When the leader of the generation decided to step down all the family heads nominate the best person suitable for leading the family. The nominees are then rigorously tested for their physical and mental capabilities and finally narrowed to three members. Then voting system is conducted and reasons for rejection of candidates is stated and the next heir is announced. I, Sasuke Uchiha is the heir of the Konoha syndicate and in line to the next boss of Konoha mafia family._

 _I was initially surprised and still was. My brother Uchiha Itachi was considered to be a prodigy. My childhood was spent with me trying to surpass my more intelligent brother till the age of ten. He was the person who showed error in my ways and told me to become my own person instead of trying to mimic him. That piece of advice changed my life and I started to train under the current leader of our family Hatake Kakashi. Our relationship as teacher and student stopped after two years as he took the mantle of leadership from his own teacher Namikaze Minato. But those two years he didn't teach me how to wield weapons or strategies etc etc.. He taught me how to treat lesser members of the family how to work as a unit, how to take tough calls for family. An incorrigible pervert, a lazy person but a great leader who stepped down two years ago. After the two years of training, I was trained by Orochimaru. A slightly creepy person who was also our drug developer and student of our third leader. I underwent emotional training, poison immunity training and martial arts training under his tutelage. When my former teacher stepped down all my generation are called to be screened for our next leader. I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that it might be my nii-san or Kurama Namikaze._

 _So imagine my surprise when I was selected to be the boss of next generation. Then I learnt that my brother joined Akatsuki and Kurama-san joined the Bijuu. Each group consisted of nine members each. The Akatsuki were our group of highly reputed lawyers who clean up after the mob and Bijuu were mercenaries who took part in most dangerous and suicidal missions no other person could hope to accomplish. Both groups consisted of members from different major families and Kurama – san is said to be the most dangerous and only person in Bijuu from Konoha. In Akatsuki my brother, my cousin Obito who trained with my teacher along with our fourth leader were the best and most successful lawyers in the group._

 _There were five major mob families in the world. Each of them ruling a continent. We, Konoha syndicate rule the northern Asia and Europe , Suna over Southend part of Asia and Northern part of Africa, Mizu over Australia and Southend part of Africa , Iwa over Canada and USA and Kumo over South America. Each of their leaders are called Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tschikage and Raikage. We all reached an agreement over the lands and according to the pact if one were to break the pact, the all other families should help the threatened syndicate and fight against the aggressor. Quite a deterrent for any form of aggression. So not the work of major family. So that leaves us with feds and small families._

 _The efficiency of the rat made us believe that that he had help from ones in upper ranks. So we bought Jiraiya without alerting the higher ranked members of the syndicate. A perverse but efficient old man who once was spy master for the upper members. He actually trained our fourth leader but quit the life of mob to become an author. He had good eye for details. He then within a week narrowed the list to seven suspects . Then ordered us to spread fake news on arrival of shipment. The suspects were then tailed by few trustworthy members and it was found to be a middle ranked person, Mizuki who controlled some of the lower ranked members. The contacted persons were killed and the rat was retrieved by person who was tailing him at that time. Hoping that rat might shed some light on higher ranked members. I called in a favour from his uncle and interrogation specialist Mitarashi Anko and Inoichi Yamanaka for insurance._

 _The rat was brought to an isolated warehouse by the lady with mocha honey coloured eyes and waist length dark chocolate brown hair with scar running along her bridge of her nose and tied up the prisoner. I recognised her as my old and favourite teacher's fiancée and complemented her on the job done well. He then called for all the lower ranked members of the mob as a lesson and warning for the fools who were foolish enough to disobey him. I called three other friends Hyuuga Neji, Namikaze Menma and Inuzuka Kiba along with his cousin Uchiha Shisui-nii. We sat in the room next to interrogation which has one way mirror so we could have front row seats for the show. The safe house is sealed so that no one might escape if the thief ratted out them._

 _Neji was one of the candidates for next boss of the syndicate. A handsome person with fair skin and long brown hair tied down in a ponytail and pale pupil-less eyes . A ruthless and successful surgeon and heir of the largest group of hospitals, he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. He used to be warm and kind person but loss of his cousin who ran away from the family and faced with cruel life both in and out of the training made him a shell of his former self. A well known playboy whose public facade was a charming gentlemen but his family decides cost of medicine that cures cold to cost of transplant surgery. He was rejected by upper members due to inability to work under pressure._

 _Inuzuka Kiba, the undisputed playboy till love of his life (or he claims so) Tamaki came into his life. How on earth did an avid lover of dogs and a cat-girl, was still a mystery to this day. However they both were still in love after four years he was inclined to believe that she indeed was love of his life. Till this day his other friend Aburame Shino jokes how much of a fool Kiba made himself on the first day they met the girl. Tamaki initially thought Kiba was only trying to play with her feelings and despised him in beginning. He won her after trying to woo her for an year and left his playboy habits. He is the heir and owner of multiple high end clubs in the country who takes care of supply of drugs. He was rejected by the upper members due to his brash headed and shoot first ask questions later attitude._

 _Namikaze Menma, also a player not that I have right to call him so , my best friend and son of our fourth leader Namikaze Minato and Terumi Mei was named the Most Eligible Bachelor after himself followed by Neji was a handsome man with sunshine blond hair and teal green eyes. He took most of his appearance from his father with spiky hair and jaw length bangs framing his face. A charming individual who had uncanny obsession with ramen and cars, he was the CEO of largest car parts manufacturing company along with business partner for several renowned car companies. His family takes care of shipments and illegal mining. He was rejected by the members because of his arrogance and superiority complex. He mellowed down afterwards._

 _Uchiha Shisui, my loudest cousin, the odd man out of our Uchiha family along with my other cousin Obito, was along with my nii-san and cousin was best lawyer in the country. With classical Uchiha features dark black hair and does black eyes , with pale ethereal skin, relatively broad nose and well defined eye lashes. He was teased often by his girlfriend, who was currently torturing the poor sap, as a bishounen._

 _I sometimes question about sanity of Shisui-nii. Damn, with minimal effort and damage the lady made the fucker spill all the secrets and branded him whenever he paused. Well simple and effective, making me fear about my crazy cousin's safety whenever he pissed her. Well not my problem, let him deal with it, his choice._

 _After the interrogation had ended, we ordered the spy's accomplishes to be brought to the room. We took each of their photos and voice prints to use later. Totally 13 extra members along with the rat were detained. Perfect, two for each of us after we decided to indulge the old man and the crazy lady. But first my anger was to be abated, so I ordered them to stand down while I approached the prisoner. I put on my work mask or the Underboss mask and went into the room._

 ** _Shisui's POV_**

 _I received a call from my cousin after my office hours (not that I keep them, I am the boss after all) that the rat was discovered, I felt elated. Damned paper work, damned cops and damned traitors. He is the reason for which I had been working my ass clearing messes, placating the cops(read money) or managing (read threatening) them. I arrived to see my hot girlfriend (Yeah, she is mine bitches) playing cough *torturing *cough with the cause of increase in number of my worst enemy *paperwork *._

 _After extracting the information Sasuke asked us to accompany him to the room. We understood that the man before us was not my baby cousin but the heir of the largest family, the future boss. Without a hint of playfulness and in the way we were taught we followed our boss to the room where prisoners are restrained. Sasuke walked in front of us leaving his grey Armani coat in hands of my girlfriend, rolling up the sleeves of his grey shirt and putting on plastic covers he stated in a deep chilling voice that made our hairs stand up on the back._

" _On my way over here, I tried to figure out if that person is really that brave or if he really is that stupid." He paused for a second and continued "But no matter how brave, stupid, drugged or possessed, you tried to stab us in the back. You made a deal with the devil by joining us, where one fuck up would result in loss of your life. You knew the consequences of your actions and yet you choose to betray us." He cut off the remaining clothing that preserved his modesty_ _and turned towards other member who was partner in crime for Mizuki, Aoi Rokusho. The latter was one of the higher level members and one of the most trusted members. He had back up of one of the highest members in syndicate from the man named Shimura Danzo. So relishing in his fear our boss continued his monologue_

" _This world is full of artists. We appreciate them for creating effective, efficient and beautiful works. Even you know our own family have artists. Artists skilled in torture and assassination. They won't even leave a trace behind. " Here Anko grinned. "So dear friend today we seven are going to be artists. Our tools for art are varied. But our canvases remain the same. The human body." He slipped on a pair of leather gloves and flipped open a rusty knife with practiced precision . "And today we have fourteen canvases to decorate." He held the knife's handle tightly in his hand and with tip pointing downwards and without an ounce of hesitation he bought down the knife forcefully in two successive slashes so that tip of the knife sliced clean through the organ between the men's legs. There was sounds of retching, dry heaving and vomiting was heard from other room. We were unaffected as we are used to gory and torture._

 _The next thirty minutes were bit of blur as Sasuke cut off every bit of skin he found. Toes broken, bones cracked, fingers were severed, skin sliced with surgical precision. A lot of blood spilled as the remaining prisoners face turned ashen and fear of life gripped them. Sasuke ordered us to lay the pile of blood, skin and bones on the table and started pouring salt on their wounds. The men were unable to take anymore and begged him to kill him to which he obliged and put a bullet in between their eyes._

 _He proceeded to remove the covers which were now filled with blood of the victims and ordered his men to burn them off. He then allowed us to help ourselves with remaining members. He then went back in to the next room and helped himself with some French Red wine, watching us do our work. He then called the closest person to the people killed and assigned them to select and teach members to behave like the people just killed._

 _We completed our jobs with some goriest imaginable methods and left the warehouse after ordering the men to clean any evidence. My cousin bought his Black Mercedes-AMG GT coupe, Neji his blue Audi R8 coupe, Uncle in his Mercedes-Benz C class car, Kiba in Jaguar XE and me and Anko in my darling (after Anko of course) on Audi S3. After the old dog had left we began racing in which Kiba won and then returned home._

 _In the morning I watched the news in which fourteen bodies are found in ship docks with no trace linking them to each other. The press as usual blamed police for their incompetence (which they are most of the time) It was shown that autopsy was conducted by Neji Hyuuga and case was takenup by Kagami Uchiha Switching off the TV and going to the bedroom where my adorable naked girlfriend is present, I gave a kiss, left a note that breakfast is cooked and leaving instructions. I left for my office._

 ** _And that's a wrap. Hate it or love it. Horrible or readable. Drop me a review to let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed manga artist Masashi Kishimoto . I don't own Naruto. This is Sasuke x Female Naruto fanfiction. This is Alternate Universe. Characters are OOC and there were several OC's.**_

" _You God damned brat. How dare you make me the great Kyuubi no Yoko a puny human. " Speech. Will poll_

' _But the brat got one thing right in any form I am greatest of all tailed beasts." Thoughts_

 _ **Konaha's main hospital. Nurse POV**_

 _Working in one of the best hospitals in the country has its perks and downsides. The salary is great and there are many work benefits. Our family members are given health insurance and work hours are manageable. The doctors are very demanding persons with huge stick up their asses. They treat us inferior to them and work us to exhaustion while they play around with each other._

 _Everything seems fine on the outer workings of the hospital. But if we are to look deep into the heart of this institution, it is one of the most dangerous place for any person. This hospital is controlled by the Syndicate. Any shootouts, any surgeries to transfer experimental drugs through human body without getting caught by customs, as they are kept not on the person but inside the person. There were rumours of experimental drug testing on humans (the person who started it was never found afterwards ). Whenever shootouts occur, the patients are treated outside any surveillance and their records would be destroyed. To survive in a place like this you should never question anything and keep your mouth shut about anything you see and hear. The police thought that they might catch the upper members but there was no evidence left behind. Till date no person knew about the upper member of the Syndicate. I was one of the senior most members in this hospital and I was to take care of a small child, Hatake Ryohei aged five who was the son of one of the most influential member in this city, Hatake Kakashi._

 _He was an extremely cute kid with natural grey white hair (the kid when awake used to pout and say that it was silver colour), honey brown eyes and pale skin (which was now yellow in colour). A hyperactive little brat who is surprisingly perceptive at times was now lying lifelessly in this near dead position._

 _The child first fell ill in middle of summer, first thought to be generic summer flu which further grew worse with fever of hundred and four degree temperature and sore throat. It was followed by vomiting everything he ate and he collapsed and was joined in the hospital. After few treatments he got better and recovered completely in few days._

 _After two months his naturally pale skin turned chalk white and he had trouble stomaching any food. The skin grew gaunter day by day which was written off to be post traumatic fugue of her body regurgitation to body chucking out all the food._

 _He was diagnosed with Jaundice with severe abdominal pain. He vomited up anything fed to him and they have to resort to liquid diet for two and half months. They ran many tests which showed clear build up of bilirubin but none of the meds showed any effect. Test scans for cirrhosis, hepatitis and hell even for gallstones came up negative. His liver is normal but jaundice refused to get cured. He went into state of coma and was here since four months._

 _His father and mother didn't know about this hell hole and joined him here. Being connected to the Syndicate is bad for any business. But no person working here was harmed and unless you cross them(even though you have no idea of who they are), you'd be treated kindly. Today afternoon there was a news that a new doctor, who is an alumni of Senior University, is joining this hospital. Hoping that the new doctor is nice person, I ran diagnostics of the little boy who might not see the light of other day._

 _After checking his vitals (there was slight decrease again), I came out of the room and walked towards the cafeteria, which is not too far from the room, I saw a bouncing long blond haired woman with three strange birthmarks (or scars who knows ) on each side of her face and exotic sky blue eyes, walking along the way I came through._

 _After reaching the cafeteria for my daily poison of coffee, I ordered a cup of Espresso and sat down to savour the taste and forget all my worries before going to my kids at home. Not even a five minutes later, there was loud ringing of both security and emergency alarms. I saw a man clutching a wound on his shoulder probably cut by a very sharp knife. When he saw the security he ran towards other side. His shirt was torn displaying a large English letter G with waves in background. His face was completely covered by a blank mask and he exited through fire escape._

 _After seeing him jump out to the fire escape, I regained my senses and ran to the emergency room. I saw the woman from earlier, applying pressure over a flesh bullet wound, barking out orders to my colleagues who were torn between obeying her orders and helping her. We followed her into the emergency room where on the way she told us to perform CPR each of us a fifteen minutes for at least seven hours by taking turns, we were flabbergasted by the order from this unknown person and when we were about to deny, she showed us her identity card which is a proof of her being a doctor and she informed that she was to join us from tomorrow. Our team of ten walked into the room when I was shocked to see the person lying on the bed. It was my charge Ryohei Hatake._

 _She requested us not to question any of her orders while one of us started the CPR, she asked us to bring a litre of blood matching the patient and it was to be brought before two hours. One of us went to blood bank as the blood group of the kid is stated in his medical file. She then removed a strong. (strong enough to cut off the blood supply) strap on his left hand and continued to check each and every vital of the kid._

 _After a long and exhausting operation and a phone call to the kid's parents , I finally took a good look at our to be superior. She was a pretty little thing. Eyes that seems to hold the sky, tanned skin that sun seemed to kiss each and every inch of it and golden tresses for hair. With large doe shaped large eyes, heart shaped face with cute button nose and pouty lips she looked like some sort of Yosei. She was currently wearing a bright orange half sleeved sundress with dark blue coat over it. Standing at a height of five foot three inches possessing perfect hourglass figure with a D-cup chest, slim waistline, wide child bearing hips she would easily make any girls in the vicinity inadequate with her beauty. She bounced over to her and started to talk with her. Hell even voice sounds like musical bells._

" _Hello my name is Minatsu Ichiraku. Thank you for cooperating with me for this operation. Can we be friends?" she said grinning brightly at me._

 _Maybe she isn't that bad to be friends with, I guess._

 _ **Hatake's residence, Kakashi's POV**_

 _These days have work has been hectic for us. There was a mole in our ranks but I left it in the capable hands of my student. Three days ago I received a call that the rat has been taken care of and that my fiancée was the one who caught him during the transaction. To say that I was extremely proud of her was an understatement. She was in pretty sombre mood these days. Our son Ryohei was diagnosed with jaundice four months ago. He was light in my dark world. Even though we bought the best ever treatments bringing the best doctors to treat him everything seems futile. His body doesn't seems to accept any medication and treatment. Three months ago he fell into comatose state and our hope was dwindling everyday. I'm most powerful man in the entire country, hell even the entire continent was unable to save my only son. My fiancée Iruka who used to be very cheerful was now a shell of her former self. She threw herself into the work or doted our daughter unable to watch our son die. I rarely saw her smile these days._

 _Sasuke met me the day before yesterday to explain his findings. He told me that bodies found in docks were body of our traitors. I was supposed to keep the upper members in dark about this. He said that lower ranked members wouldn't utter a word about it (I really don't want to know the details after he mentioned his cousin's sadistic girlfriend). How the hell I'm supposed to placate the old members who might think that killing civilians in their turf was sign of aggression from other family I don't know. I swear the little shit does it on purpose paying me back for my tardiness when he was my student._

 _I then received news that Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandson was involved in an accident. The driver was drunk and hit the car. Luckily he survived but it was a close call. There was a shooting attempt at Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter Hanabi but the girl herself disarmed and shot the assailant in leg and he was bought in for interrogation, but before they could extract any info he bit his own tongue and chocked on his own blood and died._

 _As I was musing about all of this and trying to put a dent in my paperwork, At four in the morning I received a call from the hospital that they wanted to meet me immediately. Thinking that something happened to my son I ran drove towards the hospital praying and hoping for the best._

 _After I reached the hospital dreading any sort of bad news. I saw my kid's personal nurse, Tsubaki Tozuki walking towards me. I knew that she doesn't work usually this late. I ran a background check on her. An ordinary civilian with two children, one of the oldest and most caring nurse who probably knew that this place connected to Syndicate but knows better than to reveal anything. Currently divorced with two kids a girl and boy aged 17 and 13 respectively. The remorse on her face made my stomach sink fearing the worst I asked her_

" _Is my child all right, Mrs Tozuki. Nothing happened to him right?" I anxiously asked the nurse trying, but failing, to keep anxiety and worry out of my tone._

" _Calm down Hatake-san , your son is alright for now. We called you so that you can lodge a complaint to police. Somebody tried to poison your son and we successfully neutralised it..." The rest of the statement was lost to my ears after feeling relief my vision turned red and felt murderous. The lady felt my intention and tried to calm me down._

 _I took calming breaths to control my anger. No use lashing out on innocent civilian who knew nothing. This is no coincidence, someone is targeting the younger generation of the Syndicate. Sasuke is right, This is clearly an inside job with one of the top members supporting him. No one else knew that Hiashi was part of us and no one knew that my son is undergoing treatment here except for the nurse, few doctors and upper members of the Syndicate . I listened with half an ear and nodded at right moments. I asked her about the assassin._

" _Sorry Hatake-san, I was not present when he administrated the poison. Even though he passed through me he had a mask on his face. So I didn't see his face He however had a tattoo on his back. I don't even know why the lady made me do CPR but he was well after the treatment. She was going to join the hospital the today you may ask her. She filed a report through which you cannot go through as it is confidential. There was no surveillance camera near your child's room but both of them are injured so I'm pretty sure that she defended your son. She even conducted the operation only after basic first aid." she replied_

 _So my son was saved by our latest recruit who was trying to get know of her workplace early. Talk about luck . No reason trying to contact the person as Hiashi would easily give me access to any files in the hospital. I went to look for my son and as usual he was lying motionless. I swore in my heart that whoever the bastard that tried to kill my child I'll hunt him down and give him the most agonising death with my own hands._

 _I returned home after an hour. Iruka is out with Izumi and Anko, who are trying to cheer her and make her temporarily forget about our child. I kissed my daughter who is currently sleeping and called Hiashi to bring me the records and secret camera over his room and hospital footage. I made a mental note to shoot the bastard who was supposed to watch over my child._

 _I received the files to my email account a few minutes later. I saw my child would be killer knock out the guard(who is then ogling after a pretty woman) I kept for my child. At the same moment he entered the window a woman entered the room and saw him administer the poison by injecting it into IV . She immediately pressed the security alarm and took surgical blade in her hand and fought him. The picture was not of high quality and is a black and white video showed the way the woman fought. She was shot in her shoulder with bullet grazing the flesh. She tore off his shirt trying to pull off the mask cut him on the shoulder and leg with the blade at which the fucker fled. The assassin dropped the poison bottle which the lady without giving chase but choose to tied a strap to his child's arm, probably to prevent poison from spreading the body after ripping . I saw the bastard leaving the hospital through fire exit which clearly showed the tattoo on his back. I was not disappointed as it was the symbol Gato enterprises. When I again choose to watch the room the woman picked up the poison bottle and read the label on it. She seemed to send it for diagnostics and said something. She barked orders to the nurses to prepare emergency room and called for eight other members. The suspicion if not confirmed by attack on Hyuuga heiress, was completely cemented by the way the assassin navigated around the hospital. This hospital was designed to hide injured members without tipping off the police by Hiashi Hyuuga. He kept firing the constructors to this hospital continuously until no person except us knew about its layout and secret passages. The assassin knew exactly every room to hide and escaped the hospital with relative ease._

 _I opened the report filed by the doctor and started reading it. It was pretty much well written for a civilian. She began by saying that the label stated that it is the poison from saliva of Blue Ringed octopus. If it was right then they had only half an hour or so to start giving treatment. She took to the lab to confirm the poison and raced back to the child. It was one of the deadliest and least known poison to men. Perfect for assassination, the poison could stop flow of oxygen in muscles. This causes paralysis and l muscles in the body stiffens slowly but steadily stopping the heart. It breaks down in the blood stream after death leaving no trace behind making it seems like a natural death. No known antidote except to help the victim breath through CPR till the poison disintegrates. She noted that as full dosage isn't given it took seven hours of CPR otherwise would have taken twenty-four hours to get rid of the poison._

 _She then apologised for conducting operation without any permission and said that she took a look over the medical records of my son. She then suggested to conduct a CT scan and have it bought to her._

 _There was a second record with which the scan was enclosed. The ultrasound showed a small mass of block of something near the liver. The rest of the medical terms were too complicated for me to understand. But she stated that if a willing person with matching blood group( is found before two months the chances of survival is about seventy-five percent. I was elated to learn this fact and hope rejuvenated within me that my child may live. Even in my exhausted state I relayed the news to my wife and requested my Sensei to come home for lunch(without telling him the news) through a message. I sent another message to Hyuuga inviting him to lunch . For first time in three months I slept peacefully._

 _I woke up to sounds of pounding of my doors at afternoon 1:00pm. I saw my love through security cameras and opened the door via security lock. My wife dashed in and requested to have a look at the report. I took a quick shower and changed into a Brioni three piece suit with white shirt, light grey waistcoat and black jacket. I completed the look with dark black trousers and shoes from the same company. Half an hour later my sensei along with his wife with their daughters and Yamanaka Ino. A few minutes later Neji arrived. After dinner, Iruka and I broke the news and I gave only second report for Neji to confirm it. I still didn't let anyone know the assassination attempt on Ryohei to anyone. Neji's face went blank for few minutes and then to disbelief. After a few moments first time I saw him give a genuine smile. He confirmed the findings of the lady and spent few minutes in self-loathing for not exhausting every option. Even Mito smiled and after exchanging drinks, they announced their leave. I held back Neji and my wife left to hospital to see our son and probably thank the doctor for giving us hope._

 _Now forcing all the emotions aside, I kept a blank mask on my face (not that anyone could tell with my trustworthy ever present mask on my face) I ordered Neji to follow me into my office. He got the hint that it might be mob business and silently followed me. Sasuke is scheduled to arrive in half an hour._

 _ **Neji's POV**_

 _Early this morning, I received a message from our present leader Hatake Kakashi. He is a bit of odd person. At early to mid thirties he is an extremely powerful person who controls the entire media all around the continent. He could place the crown or dethrone any person in any position in city by subtle manipulation of news and words. A tall man with swimmer's build, sharp dark black eyes and silver hair. His public personality is that of laid back, incorrigible pervert who reads porn in public(Well the incorrigible pervert was part of his real personality) but to us he is most calculative but caring, doesn't throw stones at every dog but destroys every threat before it reaches us. He has a son and a daughter whom I love with every fibre of my being even though I might deny it. His fiancée was actually one of the best trained members of the Syndicate and first person who rejected his advances. An extremely kind and beautiful lady with mocha honey coloured eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. She received the scar trying to protect her comrade from line of fire. She continued her services to the Syndicate except during time when she's pregnant. She was an orphan as her parents were killed during the war that broke between Iwa and Konaha. Adopted by the Syndicate she grew up to be one of the most trusted and efficient members._

 _Ryohei to me was a little brother I never had. His sister Amaya, reminds me too much of my cousin in personality, was shy wallflower and her looks were clearly dominated by her mother. But instead of being harsh on her like that of asshole of my uncle, Kakashi always showered her with love and affection. She was bubbly around her friends but new faces always make her feel nervous. I quickly banished any thoughts of my cousin who was more like a mother to me, I never spent much time around Amaya (because of her same personality with my cousin the only person who took care of me before she disappeared from all our lives) compared to Ryohei to whom I grew attached with too much._

 _So when he was diagnosed with jaundice we tried to give best treatment and care for the child. But his little body was unresponsive to any treatment and meds. We brought our best doctors from all around the world and I personally overviewed every stage of his treatment. I drove towards his billion dollar house wearing my favourite deep blue Loro Piana suit, white shirt and blue and red striped tie, blue trousers and finally brown cap toe shoes._

 _By the time I reached his place our previous leader Namikaze Minato have arrived with his wife Namikaze Terumi Mei. He is a tall man in his late forties with sunshine blond hair and cerulean blue eyes with stress marks on his face and with few greying hairs. A serious man who was said to be once highly cheerful now rarely smiles outside the presence of the children and family. Currently wearing a dark grey Hermes suit with light blue linen shirt and grey and blue striped tie. With dark grey trousers and black Oxford shoes he looked imposing._

 _He had three children Namikaze Menma, Namikaze Mito and Namikaze Natsumi. Mito and Menma are twins an year younger than me at twenty six years and Natsumi, my stuck up cousin Hanabi and the idiot grandson of our third leader Konohamaru are of same age at twenty years._

 _Terumi Mei actually isn't part of Konoha. She was Kiri royalty who was engaged to our Hokage in arranged marriage to strengthen ties between Konaha and Kiri and our support in overthrowing their tyrannical fourth Mizukage. A beautiful and graceful woman with green eyes and red hair and peach coloured skin, she takes care of our foreign relationship with other families. A typical housewife, as all wives of syndicate members to the public, she is major adviser to the Syndicate and highly respected member. She was wearing a full sleeved cream shirt with charcoal black plaid skirt and dark blue overcoat from Gucci._

 _Namikaze Mito was to simply put a ruthless business lady. With Amazonian features cold blue eyes and dark red hair standing at a height of five foot nine inches, she and her friend Yamanaka Ino,, overlooks the fashion industry in the country. Currently dating Uchiha Itachi she was the mob's strategist with Shikamaru Nara and one of our best fighters. She was wearing a ink green spaghetti sleeveless top from Chanel which reached her knees she looked stunning with peach coloured skin with hair up in a ponytail, she had an unapproachable cold air around her._

 _Yamanaka Ino our fashion savvy member is also one of the best interrogators in our family. A business partner with Namikaze Mito is the main designer of their company. With ashen blond hair and pale eyes and with height of five foot nine inches and Amazon like her partner. Currently dating Shimura Sai, Ino was our main designer and our interrogation specialist. She probably might be next co-head of T &I with Mitarashi Anko. Was a shopping freak with confident air, she was currently wearing a Prada purple high collared purple top showing her midriff and ankle length skirt, she was a blunt person who speaks her mind without any hesitation. _

_Namikaze Natsumi has same features to that of her sister except for her eyes which she inherited from her mother. They are sometimes mistaken for twins with same height and build . Currently pursuing her masters degree in business administration at a small age, she has a bright and perceptive personality. A prodigy of sorts was talented in business administration. She was rumoured to take over mob finances after her father stepped down. She was dating Sarutobi Konohamaru as I mentioned above an idiot but our best hacker and weapons specialist. With height of six foot one inch, the brat was hot headed with non existent diplomacy. His shoot first ask questions later attitude caused few troubles for Sasuke who as punishment forced him off the field duty to a desk job of completing all his paperwork. She wore little conservative dress with high collared violet full sleeved shirt and white leggings from Dior._

 _If Namikaze – san is here it might be a personal matter. After all when Kakashi's father died in the mob wars, Namikaze-san adopted him and they both had almost father son relationship. I thought it might have something to do with Ryohei. I waited patiently over hospitable and pleasant dinner Kakashi broke the news that the cause of kid's illness was found by our new doctor. I for a reason knew that the girl was not scheduled to work till today and she was no child specialist. She is an emergency surgeon who deals with cardiologist issues. We usually do not employ any persons outside the mob trained members who have high standard teaching but her resume is even better than our standards. She was only outdone by myself, Senju Shizune and Haruno Sakura our best medics. With no choice but to offer the job as our eldest and best members of our hospital Senju Tsunade left the Syndicate after the death of her brother and her husband. So even though sceptical I looked over the records done by the recruit. And I know for a reason that Hatake-san wouldn't let any doctor look over his child without my permission._

 _The first thing I looked over at is the ultrasound of the Ryohei which we never bothered to perform. It showed a tumour very much near the kid's liver. Then I understood how our arrogance and negligence which prolonged the suffering of the kid. This is once a benign tumour which now turned malignant. It was steadily growing towards main artery. I read the report by the doctor who said that there is a high chance of cutting the artery during removal, the reason for why she suggested a willing person of same blood group. For first time I felt idiotic for not exhausting our every option. I wanted to rush back to the hospital and start searching for every possible donor but was stopped by Hatake-san. By seeing the seriousness on his face I refrained from saying anything. After all of them left Hatake-san brought his laptop and showed me surveillance and the report, I drew deep gulps to abate my growing hate and anger. Sasuke arrived half an hour later and Kakashi took few other files and started playing them._

 _The first file showed us every information we had on Gato enterprises. Despite our questionable morals we never got involved with human trafficking and never used humans as lab rats. This fucker was deep in these businesses. Gato enterprises was once called Nami constructions, once led by Kaiza and his father in law Tazuna who was known to be best architect of all time. Gato entered the company as a shareholder and conspired against Kaiza with help of other members of the board. He murdered Kaiza and took over the company. He had his co-conspirators killed and took Kaiza's wife and his child hostage and made the old man design for the construction if he didn't want the woman be sold to prostitution and child to slavery._

 _All the former members of the company are forced to perform work for free and on monthly basis they are forced to pay some amount to let their family members free. No person knew where he got his money from but he had at least five hundred goons working under his orders. We assumed that the person who is helping him at top of chain was helping his finances. There are many persons who are rumoured to be killed by Gato after difficult job._

 _After the introduction of Gato enterprises Hatake-san opened few other files. One of them showed the attack on my cousin, another showing Konohamaru's accident and finally the video of assassination attempt on Ryohei._

" _So what do you make out of these videos?" He asked us calmly staring into space._

" _Nothing except that the fellow had help of our top order members and trying to dethrone us. He is currently targeting our next generation." Sasuke answered him. His voice was calm but his eyes tell us a different story. He was barely controlling his temper and was hair width away from killing the bastard (a sentiment shared by both of us). I shook my head when he asked if I have anything to add._

" _This shows us that there was a illegal slave trade and human trafficking along with almost an army within ranks of Konoha we had no idea of." He replied. Seeing our quizzical expression he continued "This man initially didn't have any money and was greediest person in the world. He is unwilling to spend a dime on any person other than himself. Clearly evidenced by the idiots he sent to kill our heirs. No Konoha soldier would kill any other person except the said killer or victim is a traitor. The members he employed to held persons captive are highly trained mercs. They were made to believe that Konoha too dabbles in the shit even by our standards are unforgivable and are trained to only answer the upper members. As they cannot be ordered to kill our children Gato hired some low class idiotic mercs as Hanabi was able to handle with ease and how a mere civilian overpowered him saving my child." He completed._

 _The implications of those words made us stunned. The Gato bastard was nothing but a puppet and Gato enterprises was mask of atrocities some upper members of Konoha were performing behind our backs. Only the construction bullshit was done by Gato but rest of them was by proxy done by the Syndicate. The members of Gato enterprises are none except the Syndicate unknown members._

 _If what he said was true one of our most important guidelines of our pact are broken. First and foremost no civilian is to be harmed. Second no woman and child even if they are associated with mob are not to be harmed or forced into anything and given quick death. The unknown bastard could spike a world war if the truth was revealed. This is the same reason the fourth Mizukage was dethroned. The bastard was killed because he supported slavery and forced prostitution and skin trade. After him Zabuza Momochi in his place. If the word travelled to other families there would be hell to pay._

 _Sasuke must have realised this as he paled slightly before composing himself. He made a call to his secretary and ordered her to cancel all his appointments for at least three weeks. He made calls to other friends before ordering them to come at his place and call off all their previous appointments. I got the hint and called the hospital to relay Haruno Sakura to oversee the operation and recommended Senju Shizune and Minatsu Ichiraku for conducting the operation._

 _Hopefully what we may learn is wrong but we may have to kill our own parents if they are guilty of this crime. It is a tough call but we couldn't risk a civil war or worse international war because of few idiots decision._

 _ **And that's a wrap. Please review to let me know your thoughts.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters in this work belong to esteemed writer**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. I don't own**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Bleep…Bleep ...Bleep

The heart of the patient has now stopped beating; as the blonde haired doctor have managed to divert his blood into the bypass machine for pumping. "Number 11 scalpel please" she said to the nurse, her bell like voice slightly muffled by surgical face mask. "There you go Doctor"

"Thank you"

Making a small cut in the aorta, under the watchful eye of Dr Shizune Kato; Minatsu gently removed the diseased segment of the valve. Looking at it closely noticing the severity of the damage, she assessed that if admitted a week longer this man's heart would have stopped pumping altogether. Tachibana Ginkaku, 56, is your average Konoha resident, hardworking, tax paying citizen, who had been rushed to the hospital 3 days ago with acute Angina, chest pains, caused by the restriction of blood supply to the heart muscle. He has a wife and 3 kids one of which is heading off to college next year and she felt pity for him.

"Cross clamp please, and have the artificial valve prepped and ready for installation".

Three hours later the doctor headed out to the waiting room along with attending cardio thoracic surgeon Dr Kato, her mentor, to tell Ginkaku-san's wife Tamako the news. Tamako spotted them immediately and rushed towards them desperate to tell her the news what she needed to hear.

Minatsu quickly asked Dr Kato, "Do you want to tell her, Kato-sama or should I?"

"You can do it, Natsu-chan. And how many times should I tell you to call me Shizune." She replied smiling.

"Sorry Shizune-san." She smiled sheepishly and turned to Tamako-san with a smile,

"Hello Tamako-san, Ginkaku-san's surgery was a success. We were able to remove the damaged valve and replace it with the artificial one without any complications. He should wake up from the anesthetic within a couple of hours, we are positive he will make a full recovery".

"Thank you, thank you so much doctor" she gasped between sobs of joy. She then suddenly launched at the small blond doctor and wrapped her arms around her.

"I need to call the kids, let them know his OK, thank god". Natsu smiled to myself happy to be giving someone some good news and laughed little nervously and hugged her back.

"Your welcome", She replied cheerfully her small frame bouncing up and down with happiness.

Shizune Kato smiled at her newest doctor's exuberance. Initially she thought that the girl would be an other struck up, snobby and cocky doctor who just because she became a doctor in the most prestigious hospital thought she'd be untouchable.

Really impressive resume though. Her file stated that she's a child prodigy graduating High School at fourteen and joined NDMC (National Defence Medical College) and became the youngest graduate from it at age of 20. She worked in army for two years and left the job refunding her training cost. Then she attended Senju Medical College for two years for her specialisation as a cardiothoracic surgeon.

Shizune was trained under Tsunade Senju, one of the/ if not the best doctors in the entire world. So after her resignation, she was the best doctor in the Syndicate. As an attending doctor, she trained few of the best doctors in the Syndicate like Haruno Shakira, Hyuuga Neji etc. Both of them are struck up brats but are competent at least. Unlike outside members of Syndicate they know better than to cross their limits. To avoid suspicions on the hospital, every year they call for fresh doctors for residency. Outside the Syndicate, doctors aren't usually taken in as the requirements are really high.

But this girl managed to get in surpassing all the requirements and Shizune was made her attending physician. She steeled herself to train an other bratty doctor who thinks of herself as a big shot.

But Natsu-chan was exactly opposite of what she has expected. Oh she did have few oddities. A ramen addict (Shizune still wept at the loss of money for foolishly treating the younger girl to ramen few days ago), loud, brash, hot tempered and absolute lack of table manners.

But she is compassionate, bubbly, cheerful, down to earth, hardworking and extremely dense (or a really good actor) and Shizune couldn't help but to love the girl. Shizune still laughed at the deer in headlights expression when staff at this place flirted with her.

"You are picking it up quite quickly Natsu-chan. I really lucky to have such a studious resident under my care." Natsu blushed at those words. The girl really didn't know how to take a compliment. "Take the rest of your day off. After such a tedious surgery you deserve some rest."

"Thank you, Shizune-san." Natsu smiled. "Is it alright. I mean I can stay and help you with anything you need. 'ri-chan went to meet her fiancee's parents and I will be bored in that flat all by myself. I could still keep working -ttebane."

"There are no cases which you are required Natsu-chan. Ah forgot to mention it. You are going to perform a joint surgery along with Haruno-san, Hyuuga- san and myself. Remember the boy you saved three weeks ago, Ryohei. Neji-san requested that you should be one of the doctors in surgery room." Natsu grew excited at the prospect of another surgery but deflated.

"But Haruno-san for reasons I don't know hates me." She whined. "The way she glares at me makes me feel like I shot her puppy or something -ttebane. I can't perform surgery with her glaring at me all the time. I am scared that I might mess up -ttebane."

"Don't worry Natsu-chan. Sakura-san may feel jealous of you but she's a professional doctor. I have complete faith in your abilities and you found the tumor which effected my Godson. The surgery will be successful." Shizune replied. "And I can never thank you enough for that."

"Oh that boy is your Godson?" She bounced lightly. "He must be really cute when he's younger. And why is Haruno-san jealous of me. I mean she is really beautiful, better surgeon than me and was loved by entire staff members. I am well myself." She said looking down at her feet.

Shizune smiled at her words. Natsu-chan really needs to be more confident of herself. Shizune might not have studied psychology but she can clearly see that the girl have suffered neglect and possibly abuse when she's a child. Natsu still have slight inferiority complex but buried it under her determination and drive to succeed. Not wanting to argue with the girl who could out stubborn a rock Shizune shook her head and replied.

"I will talk with Sakura about her behaviour. Don't worry about her, Natsu-chan. And yes his mother Iruka Umino and in a few months Iruka Hatake named me his godmother. Yes the little devil is much more cuter when he's a little brat. Before his illness whenever he's awake he is the greatest contributor to Ruka-chan's every single grey hair." Shizune noticed the slight tension in Natsu's shoulders. Thinking that Natsu must have known Kakashi-kun's name through newspapers. Poor girl, she must be scared of making some mistake when she's treating the son of one of the most influential member in the continent.

"Relax kid. Don't worry about messing up in the surgery." She gave the younger girl a reassuring smile. "I, myself will be guiding you in it and Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno are our best doctors. Now change out of your scrubs and meet me in my office. I will give you the copy of case file. The surgery is in a week, so try not to panic and let's do our best."

* * *

A few minutes later Natsu changed into her atrocious orange sundress and took the file from her. Smiling hesitantly, she took the manilla folder and tucked it under her arms. She walked towards the hospital parking area where her old trusty slightly rusted Chevy is parked.

"Hope Kakashi-nii wouldn't have to meet me. Even if he does I sincerely hope that he doesn't recognize me. It has been seventeen years since he last saw me after all." Natsu thought wryly absentmindedly tracing the scars on her cheeks caused by _that_ _accident_. "And even though he does what can he do. I will simply escape from this place as Kaa-chan did all those years ago."

Trying to shake away the painful memories, Natsu drove her vehicle slightly above the speed limit which is the maximum speed the truck could go. Normally she kept her head down to avoid police but her mind in turmoil. Deciding to go for a long drive she chose the long way home where even no traffic is present and went to the road which void of street lights and cameras. Unbidden, the memories of her childhood rushed into her mind and made her queasy. Tears formed in her eyes remembering the day her mother died saving her life and many other things. Natsu was knocked out of her stupor when she saw a illuminated silhouette of a man by her headlights crossing the road through blurred eyes.

Sky blue eyes widening in panic, she turned the steering wheel harshly narrowly missing the man. Thank God the breaking systems are good and she managed to stop the car before it hit the pavement.

"Oi, teme." She shouted out of her window at the man after calming her racing heart. "Can't you find another vehicle to die. What's the big idea?"

When she received no response, she took out the pepper spray and walked towards the man cautiously. He was limping slightly. But what caught her sight was the trail of blood behind him and before she could say anything the man slumped down over the pavement.

"Hello Sir, can you hear me?" She asked positive that he is not dead. Racing towards his side she grabbed his wrist trying to feel for a pulse. A faint pulse is felt filling her with relief.

"Hello Sir, what is your name?" She spoke trying to get a response but all she heard is a soft 'Hn'.

"Sir if you can hear me I need you to squeeze my hand please?" Natsu pressed on placing her hand in his palm praying to get a reaction from him. He must be conscious enough to at least be moved into the car so that she couldn't take him to the hospital. After what felt like a lifetime he gently squeezed her hand with his palm. Then ever so slowly he begins to lift his head to reveal his face.

She swallowed down the massive lump that has instantly formed in her throat. This guy, whoever he is, has been seriously attacked by something or someone. She could see that clearly even in the low light. His face is completely covered in dark glistening blood. But upon closer inspection it appears he has a deep laceration to his upper right eye, followed by bruising to his left eye that has already started to swell, possible broken eye socket, with another cut to the top left corner of his mouth, ending with what seems to be another a nasty looking gash across the bridge of his nose, possibly broken.

"Who..are..you?" he managed to get out.

"My name is Natsu, I'm a doctor, and I'm going to try and help you, but I need to know whether you've sustained any injuries to your legs" She asked little breathlessly

"Except for a bullet through my left leg. No" he replied sarcastically. He is clutching to the left side of his rib cage with his right hand and she added possible broken ribs on the left side to her mental injury inventory.

"Alright hold on for a few minutes. I will get my car. Have first aid box inside and will try to treat your wounds."

Few minutes later, Natsu parked the car on the pavement and opened the back door. Walking towards the downed man, she positioned herself around his right side carefully pulling his right arm away from his left side that he'd been clutching. As his palm came into view she could see that it's covered in fresh, wet crimson blood. 'Possible large wound to the left side near rib cage.' She thought. Putting his arm behind her head so that it's resting on her shoulders and wrapped her other arm behind him for support.

"Right sir, on my count, I'm going to need to you stand up and walk. It's really important that you do this, now you can put as much weight on me as you like and I will try and guide you inside the car as it is warmer and treat you first aid. Are you ready? On my count, one.. two…. THREE."

"AHHhh" he wheezed out loudly as they stood up together. Natsu pouted inwardly at their height difference. The victim got at least more than half a foot on her and he has to lean down as she placed him on her backseat.

Irritated as the interior lights are not working she used the flashlight of her mobile phone. Taking out her first aid kit, she removed his silk shirt revealing a bullet proof vest underneath. There are several bullets mushroomed over it but three bullets managed to penetrate it. Two of them just just to pierced the skin but one of them made a fatal wound near his ribs. And he took another bullet to his back in area uncovered by the vest.

As she was an army doctor, she immediately recognised that he was shot in a close range by .357 SIG or 9mm guns as it's a bullet that pierced it not a shell of shotgun. Shaking off those thoughts, she cleaned his wounds using spirit. The bullets cannot be removed without her surgical tools so she simply bandaged them.

"How you holding up?" She asked him, as he glanced up at her, barely able to keep both eyes open.

"I've been better" He replied in a raspy voice. She simply nodded. Now inside the car Natsu could clearly see how he looked. Pale, ever so slight blueish drawn complexion could mean potential hypothermia along with substantial blood loss, no doubt from his wound on his left side. His clothes although ripped, wet and blooded, looked as though they would've have been a very smart navy suit along with his expensive looking Oxford shoes.

'How on earth did a man dressed like this ended up on pavement this way?' Natsu wondered.

"What's your name?" She asked gently. The man looked as if he's debating on whether to tell her or not.

"Sasuke" he concedes quietly.

"Right Sasuke-san, I'm going to need to call the ambulance and have it take you to the hospital. Hold on it's not really far, just about ten minutes -ttebane." She stated, to which his head quickly shooted up.

"No, no ambulance or hospital" He said firmly.

"What do you mean? Listen if you don't get to a hospital and have them treat your wounds, you could suffer bleeding out or infection and dying" She shouted hoping that he'd listen to her reason.

"Listen here Dobe... I was... peppered with bullets and was really lucky to escape that assassination attempt... The first thing... they're gonna check are the hospitals to finish the job. Lost my phone... so just take me to a safe place and.. I'll call my family." He grunted out breathing heavily. "I bet... they've already sent out.. patrols to search for me..."

Seething inwardly at him for calling her 'Dobe' she checked his mouth to see if he'd coughed any blood. Thankfully he hasn't indicating that he didn't have any internal bleeding...yet.

"Alright then Sasuke-san. My friend Hikari is a children's specialist and has a clinic here. I will take you there and you can call your family." Natsu replied through her gritted teeth.

* * *

It took them three minutes to reach the clinic. Thankfully Hikari gave her a spare key to her clinic so she opened it and went back to bring the teme inside.

When she reached him she saw that his eyes are closed with his mouth slightly open and his face turned deadly pale.

Stooping back down in front of him, she grabbed on to his wrist. "Sasuke-san, can you hear me?" She said, hoping for an answer or sign of anything. On checking for his pulse on his limp wrist she felt nothing.

"Shit he's gone into cardiac arrest." Natsu swore heatedly. Swiftly grabbing him she heave him down onto his back on the seat gently and started to administer CPR.

With both hands placed in the center of his chest Natsu launch into 30 chest compression throwing her weight into each one, she then pinched his nose, careful not touch his abrasion. Tilting his head backwards slightly she sealed his mouth with her own and blowed firmly into it twice. "Come on teme, don't you dare die on me" She shouted at him. She continue with another 30 chest compressions followed by mouth to mouth. Again and again she tried, urging the life back into him until eventually after the 7th attempt, Natsu stop.

He's gone.

Sitting back on her heels, drained with the level of exertion she've just given into those chest compression. She lifted her head up and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes trying to steady her breath. Tears started at the tips of her eyes. 'Why the hell did I listen to the teme. If I have taken him to the hospital, he'd have survived. I should have given him better treatment and now it's my fault that he's dead.' Natsu cried softly.

Then, all at once she heard the spluttering, gurgled breaths of the man laid down before her. She snapped her head back down to see the teme moving his head and gasping for air as he slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

"Ow!" he says simply. Seeing Sasuke definitely not dead filled her with happiness. Unable to control her happiness, Natsu bursted into laughter and slugged the man gently on his uninjured arm.

"Welcome back" She smiled at him while he scowled at her. Carefully she helped him up into a seating position.

"Ahhh!" he yelled loudly.

"Yea, I've probably fractured a couple of your ribs when I gave you CPR, sorry" She said placing his right arm over her shoulder again.

"Oh you're so…lucky I don't hit women... dobe." Sasuke scowled at her irritatedly.

"Yea and you're so lucky I save lives for a living, now come on you teme the bed is just round that corner." She replied brightly pointing to the back of the clinic..

With one almighty haul she manage to get him to his feet. Nestling herself close to his tall frame with her arm behind his back again for support and her other holding onto his arm around her shoulders, they cautiously staggered in the dark over to the bed. Glancing over at Sasuke, Natsu saw that his eyes are closed again. As she could see his chest rising and falling with each breath she was pacified.

'Few weeks ago I left my old surgical kit here. Where the hell did I leave it?' Natsu thought while searching for the instrument kit. She quickly snatched a stethoscope and found the instrument kit in the locker.

Placing all those things on the other table, Natsu put her stethoscope around her neck and turned towards Sasuke to see him looking towards her direction. She headed back down the corridor and grabbed a few spare blankets and pillows which she placed onto the table as she made her way back.

Natsu then took a kettle, filled it with water and turned it on. She then searched for the white sterile gloves used by Hikari. When the water began to give out steam, she switched the kettle off and took it along with a plastic bowl to the table beside Sasuke.

"How you doing Sasuke-san?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, although…I could do with a drink" He answered in a raspy voice

"Sorry Sasuke-san, no can do, you'll have to remain nil by mouth till I can treat your wounds" She said shaking her head. "It will upset your stomach and may cause you to throw up."

"So much for…hospitality" He said in-between coughs. When she touched him he moaned out in pain. "Definitely have fractured some of his ribs." She thought wryly.

She then grabbed the pillows and gently propped them underneath his head. Switching on the lamp on for better view, she saw the extent of his injuries. Damn it is one nasty piece of work. Taking off her jacket she wore the gloves and facemask.

Natsu took the surgical instruments from the kit and placed them on the table. As they are not recently used, she started to sterilise them. Feeling little tired, she let out a yawn. Looking at her wrist watch, she saw that it's quarter past 10°clock and nowhere near her bed time. 'I must be more exhausted than usual after that surgery.' She thought wryly.

"Oi dobe... Are you... sure you're alright to, you know to be doing something like this?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"Sasuke-san if keep this up, I'm going to knock you out without using anesthetic. And for your information yes I can and besides do you think you really have an other choice?" She growled irritated. "And my name is Natsu not dobe. Stop calling me that."

"What parent name their girl Natsu. Isn't it s boy's name? Or is it short for Natsumi or Natsume?" He said in a haughty tone. "And if I call my family they would be here in thirty minutes. So there I do have a choice."

"Yup they'll take back your corpse after that time. And it's short for Minatsu -ttebane." She snapped at him. "So a simple question are you allergic to anything I should know about?"

"No, I'm good" He mumbled.

"Good," She replied. Before he could comprehend anything, both his hands and feet along with his body was strapped to the bed.

"Oi dobe. What the fuu.." whatever he's going to say was cut off by forcing a gag into his mouth.

"You are lucky that you need to be conscious for the treatment because you might have an other cardiac arrest if you are sleeping. Otherwise I would have knocked out your ass . Try not to struggle too much when I stitch your ass back. " She grinned.

Taking out three syringes, Natsu filled one with morphine, other with penicillin and the last one with anesthetic. Searching his left hand for a vein, Natsu took the syringe with penicillin.

"This is going to sting a bit. Try to relax Sasuke-san. You'll be the only who feels pain if you struggle too much." She warned him. "This is penicillin for any infection you've received from your wounds." She injected it into his left hand.

Natsu then gave him morphine and then injected around the wounds in leg, chest and his shoulder local anesthetic to numb the sensation around those wounds. Then she waited a few minutes for the anesthetic to kick in. Usually the procedure is to leave the bullets which have been embedded deeply but she could see that they are lead bullets. The more they are inside the body the greater chances there would be of lead poisoning.

Feeling around the wounds, Natsu was thankful that the bullet didn't pierce any major artery. But still she'd to be careful not to disturb the arteries around the wound. Carefully pulling out the bullet she thoroughly checked for any embedded sharpnel. Cleaning out the wound Natsu started running simple suture on his wound. Cutting off the excess thread, she got out the bandage roll to finish dressing the wound. The same procedure is repeated on his leg and she sighed calmly.

"Ok then Sasuke-san, I am going to unstrap you from this bed. You need to sit with your back facing me so that I can treat the wound on your shoulder. Don't make any sudden moments or you might aggravate your wounds -ttebane." She murmured turning on the lights in the room and removed the mask.

Sasuke glared at the girl infront of him. If those stitches leave a scar he's going to sue her ass. He is an Uchiha and the doctor should feel lucky to touch his body. Ripping out the gag from his mouth, controlling his temper he turned towards his odd saviour.

Whatever he's going to say stopped in his throat. As she turned on the bright lights of the clinic he saw her clearly and wondered if someone stole his wet fantasy and made it into this beautiful girl.

What met his eyes was a delicate face that ended in the very popular dainty chin. Her eyes, seemed huge on her face, their color only adding to their appeal, for they were a bright blue, richer, more concentrated in color than the ones he was used to seeing on Ino or Mito. They held certain innocence and pure warmth beneath her stern look. Her nose was a cute dot on her face which almost contrasted with the full, plump and pink lips that finished the face, it gave the cute face a very sexy appeal. 'Kissable' was the term that popped up in his head. He dreamt of holding that golden hair while he kissed those plump lips so that she'd be grasping for breath. There are faint whisker like scars (maybe tattoos) on her face which made her look like a vixen.

Moving down to her slender neck which he wanted to leave love bites and hickeys all over it. With perfect sized breasts which Sasuke felt that cannot be confined even in his long fingers while he sucked on them hearing the beautiful voice moaning out his name over and over while he...

"Sasuke-san are you alright. Your face looks slightly red. Is this room too hot for you?" The goddess asked in worried tone.

Sasuke was snapped out of his fantasies by that voice. He could feel his dick straining against his pants and was happy that she didn't remove his pants but just cut off to knees. Otherwise he'd be in a really awkward position. Being the leader of the Syndicate and CEO of Mangekyou enterprises Sasuke was used to having beautiful girls throwing themselves at him all the time. 'If Kakashi sees me drooling over some girl like an idiot I'm never gonna hear the end of it.' Sasuke then squashed down his lust with all his willpower.

"Ah no problem, dobe." He enjoyed seeing that bright eyes glowering at him in anger. He wondered how they look in his bed filled with desire, cheeks flushed wearing only one of his overlarge shirts calling him'Sasuke-sama'...

"Do you have internal bleeding Sasuke-san. Blood is leaking from your nose. Wait a moment, I'll turn off the heater." Saying these words Natsu turned back and bent down to switch off the heater. Sasuke immediately groaned at the sight.

Her ass is now up in air and through her sundress he could see the heart shape begging to burn the words 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha' on it. Taking deep breaths to clear, he recalled the currencies of all nations when that didn't work he then recalled the memory in which he walked on his parents when they are going at it like bunnies and Sasuke jr swiftly went down.

While he was checking her out, Natsu looked down at his patient. As she's once an army surgeon, she is used to seeing well built soldiers half naked. But in the lightening of the clinic when she saw him clearly she couldn't help but to blush.

His fair skin, although bruised in the centre of his chest and rib cage, still gleamed as his flat toned muscular midriff shifts ever so lightly with each intake of breath. Natsu took in the size of his biceps and although not overly big there still very strong looking which could easily wrap around her waist, pick her up... "What the hell am I thinking." She mumbled to herself

Natsu could just about make out an intricate tattoo design of some sort, spanning the entire circumference of his right arm from the top of his shoulder and just stopping in the middle of his upper arm. She licked her suddenly dry lips and looked at Sasuke-san to see him watching her closely with an unmistakable smirk across his face causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle causing an other blush to form on her face.

"He may be handsome but he's still a bastard -ttebane." She muttered to herself. "And he may be a criminal and I might have assisted him who knew? Just keep it professional. Can see he's a playboy and has girls throwing themselves at him all the time."

"So what kind of a doctor are you and where do you work?" Sasuke asked his ego inflating slightly at making her blush.

"I am a cardiothoric surgeon, Sasuke-san. You know the fellows who deal with heart and lungs." She replied after getting her blush down. Sasuke looked at her sceptically.

"You are a heart surgeon and drive that rust bucket?" He asked incredulously.

"Yea, I don't start making the big bucks until I'm certified. And don't diss the beast. He's not old just seasoned." He looked at her with a little apprehension. "Don't worry I'm still fully licensed and trained to be a doctor, just not fully certified in my specialty." She explained

"Like an apprentice heart surgeon."

"Yea precisely." Natsu reassured. "And I work in Konoha Main Hospital."

"Really, I am sure that I never saw you there. I would never forget a face like yours." Sasuke mused.

"Do you work in that hospital Sasuke-san?" Natsu questioned.

"Ah, no. My friend Neji Hyuuga works there and I am one of the shareholders of that hospital." He replied. "So where do you actually work? I swear I am not some kind of axe-weilding maniac."

Glaring at him, she took her I.D card and showed it to him as a proof. Sasuke immediately memorised the important details like her name, date of birth and father's name. So she's one of the newest recriuts. But all the members except nurses and janitors are members of the mob. And she's a surgeon but couldn't recognise him. Wait didn't Neji inform him few weeks ago that they recruited a civvie who saved his mentor's son. 'So this is the girl huh? Looks really beautiful.'

The cuts to his right eye and top left corner of his mouth will both need suturing too. She kept the soiled kitchen paper on floor beside her and quickly get up to grab a slim silver flash light from her medical bag. She then switched it on and looked at his cut clearly.

Sasuke's breath hitched when she moved closer to him. 'Did the dobe know what is she doing to him.' He growled inwardly taking in her scent of citrus and sunflowers. Looking into her blue eyes Sasuke saw that they've dilated slightly before turning normal as she continued her work.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked innocently.

"Erm no Sasuke-san." She replied startled at the question. "And please keep silent and try not to startle me as I could jab you in the eye with this syringe. I have to suture it so have to use anesthetic." "Who would want to date me anyway." She muttered softly to herself but Sasuke heard it anyway.

After the wound was surtured, she used clean cloth and warm water to clean the dried blood. Natsu then applied the bandages and walked out of the place.

Taking her phone out she opened the hospital website to find the name of her patient. He said he was shareholder in her hospital after all. Even if she didn't get the classified information she could easily get list of shareholders. In that list only one person was named Sasuke and her eyes widened in shock on seeing his full name. It's Sasuke Uchiha who is son of her Godmother Mikoto Uchiha..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

Neji Hyuuga is having a really bad day. Three weeks ago he was contacted by Kakashi-san about the traitors in the Syndicate. Two and half weeks of meticulous planning they decided to hit all bases of that midget simultaneously. There are a total of ten bases in the country and the midget was hiding in the Wave base. Sasuke decided to raid Konoha base and took Konohamaru along with him.

The plan was rather simple. They are to approach the Syndicate hidden members working under Gato and inform them about the rules of the Syndicate and use them to destroy the bases. Neji, Menma, Kiba, Shisui, Shikamaru, Shino, Inoichi-san, Choji and Kakashi-sama decided to take care of the other bases. Each of them are accompanied by few hackers and three squads of twenty skilled members each. If those idiots decided to rebel, the squad will put them down, shooting them down akin to mad dogs. Kakashi as he is their higher ranked member decided to go to Wave base and bring Gato back.

The plan backfired spectacularly. The goons they met are clearly of Syndicate as Neji could see few of his own family members who are presumed dead at the base he's assigned to destroy. What's surprising is that none of them seem to recognise him. Hell he was once play mates with few of others who's not of his blood but he recognised them nonetheless.

When he showed the Hyuuga crest to prove that he's of Konoha, the leader who's clearly an Akimichi even though he's paler than Sasuke or any other Uchiha he'd ever seen, gave few hand gustueres to his subordinates. To his horror, all of them at once took a pill. Ko, one of his snipers shouted that they are about to take cyanide pills and took a non lethal shot before one of them before he could take it. All the remaining members were dead within few seconds.

Restraining the sniped goon, Neji looked carefully for any stragglers. Ordering his hackers to pull out all the information in the systems, he piled all the bodies inside the base and ordered his men to burn down the building.

Getting on the helicopter, he ordered his men to check the captured goon for any bugs in his body and under any circumstances he's to be kept alive. He's to be kept under maximum security prison before he could be interrogated.

Kakashi-sama ordered not to call each before two hours they've started. After the stipulated time he called his friends to enquire about their status. Except for Sasuke and Kakashi-sama all of them reported the same except that they have no prisoners.

Then frantic call from fifth leader came shocking all of them. Gato is not present in Wave base. As none of them encountered the midget, they deduced that the bastard is in Konoha base. The nearest member to Konoha, Menma reached Konoha base to see a massacre.

The bodies of squad sent with Sasuke were littered on the ground. To his slight relief neither Konohamaru nor Sasuke's body is found. They might be still alive after all

Turning the remaining bodies Menma's breath hitched when he recognised the faces of Sasuke's opponents. Few of them are well known rogue members. Jūzō Biwa, Jiga, Kajūra Metoro, Konjiki, Raiga Kurosuki, Renge Momoash are killed in this site. The bastard Gato was nowhere to be seen. Praying that both Konohamaru and Sasuke are safe, Menma relayed the news to the remaining members while the hackers that accompanied him retrieved the security tapes.

When he replayed those tapes, Menma saw Sasuke decided to first do a quick look over at their defences. Understanding that the midget have hired rogues to protect him, he sent Konohamaru back to one of his safehouses after disabling the security systems with instructions not to contact anyone.

The first order he'd given is to take out their snipers. Then he organised them into groups and ordered them to ambush them in all directions and kill them off before the could react. They followed his directions to dot but one small mistake is that they missed two snipers. This lead to the death of the entire team but not before they'd killed all the remaining members except for three rogues. Sasuke killed those two snipers cursing like a sailor but took a bullet which was shot from less ten metres. It pierced his vest clearly. He then took an other bullet to his leg before he saw that the midget escaped the base. He then escaped in his car with remaining two rogues giving him a chase.

Hacking into the security cameras, Menma saw that Sasuke punctured the car they followed him by shooting the tires causing it to loose balance and hit a tree heavily. Both of them are injured but out of danger but Sasuke went to the zone where he knew that no cameras are present. By then, time Neji arrived to Konoha and picked Konohamaru and ordered him to run facial recognition of Sasuke's opponents and determine their location. Gato and the mole are still running free and if Sasuke's killed then it'd cause chaos. Konohamaru informed that in no cameras in entire Konoha and surroundings, Sasuke have been seen. It's a slight relief that their enemies too couldn't trace him that way.

It has been three hours since they started searching for him but every squad came out empty. One of them found his car he escaped. They reported that he must have left the car after it ran out of gas. There was a trail of blood till half a mile away but after that it simply vanished. Neji feared that they've got him but tried to remain optimistic. The bastard left his phone in the car so they can't use it to trace him.

Neji began to loose hope when his phone rang. The call was from an unidentified number and Neji feared that it might be from Sasuke's captors. Hoping that they might be sloppy he ordered his team to trace the call and find the information on the number.

The number was registered under one Minatsu Ichiraku, who Neji has to conduct operation on Ryohei in a week. The call was traced to downtown to the clinic near the branch hospital. Why on earth is that girl calling him at this time he never knew. Thinking it might be some emergency of sorts he picked up.

"Hello, Neji Hyuuga speaking." He barked out.

"Erm...sorry for disturbing you this late sir. But can you please come to the pediatric clinic near our branch hospital at Inokashira Park along with equipment needed to check vitals and a blood bag of O negative blood? I found a wounded person and sutured his wounds but he lost too much blood and will die if blood transfusion is not done and we have to monitor his vitals for a few days." A small voice replied.

What the hell... "Look here stupid woman. If you found a wounded man you should fucking call an ambulance. Not the head of cardiothoric department. What do you think of me? Do I seem to be your pet who comes running at each and every order." He snarled.

The girl sighed slightly in irritation. "The patient refused to be admitted to hospital. In our conversation he mentioned that you are one of his friends, so I thought you might help -ttebane. He said his name is Sasuke. Didn't give his last name. I will send a photo of him to your phone and if he's indeed your friend come and get him, if not... sorry for disturbing you." She then hung up the phone immediately

Neji was shocked at her words. He waited anxiously for the message. After what seemed like few hours his phone beeped signalling the arrival of a message. Neji opened it to see a selfie of a beautiful blonde hair woman along with scowling Sasuke. There's a message underneath which said "Sorry your friend (if he is really) is not cooperative patient. Didn't say cheese -ttebane."

Neji couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled at his throat at the pout on Sasuke's face. Relieved that he's still alive he ordered his men to bring the equipment ordered by the vixen along with some clothes as he's half naked.

* * *

"Are you trying to get rid of me already dobe?" Sasuke pou-scowled (Uchihas don't pout thank you very much) at the thought of leaving the goddess so early. "You already treated my wounds so why are you calling Neji at this hour. Why don't we just call him in the morning while we can get some rest?"

"Sasuke-san, I may have treated you well. But you have lost too much blood. You may feel fine but we have to check your vitals to make sure that there's no lasting damage." She replied frustrated. If she didn't check the bastard's name conforming that both are same person in the internet, she'd have thought that he lied about his name and friendship with Hyuuga-san.

Twenty minutes later two vans arrived at the clinic. Twelve armed men came out first and formed a perimeter around the clinic. Neji Hyuuga then walked out of the car and knocked on the door of the clinic. The door was opened few minutes later and a cute blond woman stepped out.

"Ah Hyuuga-san, so he's your friend after all. I've, as I said before, managed to treat his wounds. Sorry I didn't know what's his blood group so requested O negative blood. And I think medicines slightly messed up his head. Or is he bipolar?" Damn the girl has a motor mouth. "Sorry for rambling Hyuuga-san. He's been getting on my nerves. Follow me."

Neji followed the girl admiring her ass. When he entered the room he saw Sasuke glaring at him heatedly. Understanding that Sasuke marked the girl as his, he immediately averted his eyes and started checking his injuries.

"Hmm. You've done a great job Ichiraku-san. These stitches won't leave a scar." He commented mildly.

"I'm perfectionist when I work Hyuuga-san. So what's your last name Sasuke-san?" She asked pretending not to know the answer.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Neji answered her incredulously. "Did you treat him without even knowing his name? How on earth didn't you know it. This idiot's face along with mine and his best friend are on tabloids as most eligible bachelors in the country."

Natsu looking slightly embarrassed and mumbled. "I nearly ran over him with my car. Saw him bleeding and couldn't leave him. Ah Uchiha-san, do you need help getting up? Please don't make sudden moments, it will aggravate your wounds."

""Don't worry too much dobe. Neji, how are the preparations for new club going? Have our management returned from their work? Bought booze and hire waiters for the club? " Sasuke asked jovially but Neji could hear the hidden question.

"Alcohol was bought to the club safely. The management have done their job successfully and returned safely. But as for _our_ waiters, except for one we couldn't rehire them."

' All of us are safe. We could hack all the data from the bases but were unable to get the Syndicate members except for one back into our group.' He translated in his mind.

"You are their employers. So did they give you guys any trouble? Why aren't they rehired?" Sasuke asked carefully. "Have any of you fired them?"

'Did they refuse even after seeing your crest? Are any of us injured? Did you kill them?' Neji translated in his mind.

"Nah. They _willing_ submitted their _resignation letter._ We managed to _convince_ one of them not to resign. If you want I can arrange an interview with him "

Sasuke's eyes widened at his words. All of them committed suicide when they were confronted. There are at least hundred members per base and if they were to clash with the squads sent, they'll die but not before seriously injuring his members. There's something fishy about this whole business.

"Alright guys talk about your business later. Uchiha-san can you stand in your own or do we need to bring in a stretcher or a wheelchair?" Natsu asked calmly.

"No need dobe." Sasuke said cockily. Taking support of Neji he stumbled outside. Natsu followed them to make sure that he's not showing any signs of discomfort.

When they reached outside, Sasuke turned back and smiled serenely at his saviour. Gently he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. Natsu blushed heavily and looked at him surprised by his actions. The blue eyed doctor was shocked even more when Sasuke bent down and rested his forehead against hers.

"O-Oi Uchiha-san. W-What are you doing?" She stuttered out nervously.

Sasuke merely leaned forward and kissed her fully on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock and before she could push him off her, he released her smirking at her rapidly reddening face.

"Oi t-teme w-what's that for?" She stuttered blushing madly. 'Not that experienced eh dobe.' He thought gleefully.

"I'll pick you up at your home next Saturday done at five in the evening. Dress up nicely." He smirked looking at the stuttering girl and walked away before she could say anything.

"Take her home safely." He ordered one of the guards near him and whispered in his ear. "Get Sarutobi to do a background check on her and it should be on my table tomorrow. Tell him to pull everything and dig thoroughly about the girl. I wanted to know each and everything about her along with past and present relationships, her residence, her friends etc. And remember that if one hair on her head is damaged, you'll be fed to sharks." He whispered menacingly to the guard who paled slightly at the threat and walked into the ambulance.

* * *

"Ano Hyuuga-san, I don't need a babysitter. I'm sure all of them should be exhausted. I'm gonna crash here for the night. And is your friend always this way. Kissing a random girl and ordering her on a date with?" Natsu asked (after getting her traitorous brain which abandoned her when he kissed her under control).

"No Ichiraku-san, he's certainly not that type. I'm still shocked at his behaviour as you are as he never was interested in dating a girl. If not for... erm his special friends we would have thought him to be a gay. But even though he's slightly a dick I know that deep down he's a nice guy. Just give him a chance and it's all I am asking for. He's really interested in you."

"He's interested in..me." She asked pointing her finger first towards the ambulance and then towards herself. "I mean he must be used to having beautiful girls throwing themselves at him all the time and and he must be well off person if he's most eligible bachelor in this country and... well I'm just a simple doctor. Surely he might have found someone better right?" She spoke softly looking at her feet shifting from one foot to other.

Neji simply shrugged. "I don't claim to understand his mind Ichiraku-san. He does whatever he wants to do. And you are really beautiful, so no surprises." Before she could say anything he ran to the ambulance. "Sorry Ichiraku-san. He's calling me talk to you later."

"Neji did you guys manage to get any info about the traitors?" Sasuke asked few minutes after they left the clinic. "Are any of you injured?"

"No Hokage-sama. Except for your team, there are no casualties. Godaime-sama managed to extract the construction owners, the surviving members of the company. This midget was a dammed bastard. We should have planned more carefully." He replied shamefully. "Because of this many of our members were killed."

"Neji, you of all people know any plan even the well laid ones do not survive on the contact with enemy." He said calmly but his eyes showed anger. "We will catch that traitor and that midget and make them pay in blood."

Few minutes they talked about several topics and Neji bought up the topic of doctor.

"So Sasuke, got hots for the blond doctor huh?" He asked mildly. "You know the risks of dating a civilian right?"

"I'm not just gonna date her Neji. I'm going to marry her. The moment I saw her she's _mine._ So did you tell the boys to tail her?"

"You already gave that order, Sasuke. She declined but they're tailing her discreetly. And don't tell me you forgot about our Yondiame-sama, Sasuke. He kept a civvie as his lover who tried to escape with her child. Both of them died within a few days. Minato-sama was never the same after that. Our elders won't accept an outsider as your wife. You are the leader Sasuke and even if you were married to that girl your marriage will not be accepted. Please reconsider it." He said calmly. " You'll destroy her life because of your selfishness. It's the reason why none of us looked outside the mob."

"Hn."is his only reply.

"Ok," Neji sighed pressing few digits on his phone number. "Hello...Ah yes have a job for you...No Sasuke didn't say anything about letting you in field... I don't give a damn and listen you little shit. Sasuke wanted a background check to be done... Ko didn't tell you...Ah sorry forgot that this number is accessible only to select few. It's a girl... Yea she's hot and Sasuke will kill you if you hit on her and I'll tell Hanabi... Good, her name's Ichiraku Minatsu. Date of birth 10th October 20XX. Father's name Teuchi Ichiraku... Get the details of her by tomorrow evening... Yes even about her past relationships and I don't give a damn how you'll acquire it... No you are confined to complete the paperwork after the job. Sasuke says he'll skin you alive if you try to escape... I am just the messenger. Complete it fast. Good night."

* * *

 _ **Read and review.**_


End file.
